new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Amunet Black
Amunet Black was a crime lord in Central City and formerly the boss of Leslie Willis and Caitlin Snow. She ran Starling City for over 2 years, payrolling everyone to get everything under her control. When Caitlin was sick of working for her, Amunet tried to kill her but was fatally stabbed in the chest by her. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Amunet's early life but she was decribed as being someone everyone picked on in her old job. After gaining her powers, it is presumed she killed everyone who disrespected her. Meeting Caitlin and Leslie After Caitlin obtained her powers and began to rob banks in order to pay her rent, Amunet found her and witnessed the chaos she could cause and saw a bright future, and a good henchwoman, Amunet then hired Caitlin for some extra muscle. One night when doing a deal with Ricardo Diaz, Amunet jumps when he is shot in the back with a beam of electricity and all of his men are incapacitated. A light flickers and out comes Livewire who has come to interrupt the deal and steal their electronics for energy. Just as she was about to get shocked, Amunet stops Livewire and proposes a deal, Livewire works for her and she will get all the money she wants. Livewire quickly agrees and off they walk to Amunet's lair. Confrontation with Team Arrow After launching a huge attack on the Starling City Police Department, Amunet's empire is finally revealed to the city and Green Arrow and The Canary are not happy that a major crime lord had been living under their noses ever since they started. The heroes blow down the door of Amunet's club and begin their fight, Amunet runs to the back room while Killer Frost and Livewire attack head on. After a long fight Black Canary incapacitates Livewire and Green Arrow knocked Killer Frost out with a tranquilliser dart only to discover that Amunet had escaped mid-fight. They take Killer Frost in but hand Livewire over to the police. They somehow talk Killer Frost out of being a criminal and put her on a better path, but she still wasn't done with Amunet. Death Amunet tries to collect her things to flee the city but Killer Frost shows up before she could leave. Angry that Frost betrayed her, Amunet fires three pieces of pointy metal at her and successfully hits her in the shoulder with one. She begins to beat down on Killer Frost with her metal fist until Black Canary shows up and uses her scream to knock Amunet across the room. Killer Frost, angry as ever, makes an icicle in her hand and walks to Amunet and pulls her up by the collar. Black Canary tries to talk some sense into Frost but it is too late as the icicle plunges deep into Amunet's chest and she dies slowly. Personality Amunet was shown to be highly intelligent as proven how she kept a low profile. She appeared to have no remorse what she did shown by her selling meta humans to businessmen. She appeared to have a god complex when she battled Killer Frost. Amunet also seems to have had an eccentric side to her nastiness. She spoke with courtesy and valued manners despite the often barbaric and horrendous situations she was personally overseeing or causing. Powers and Abilities * [[Meta-Human|'Meta-Human']] physiology: '''After Amunet was struck by dark matter, this altered her DNA and supercharged her cells, augmenting her physiology. ** '''Magnetokinesis: Amunet had a limited mastery of magnetism, using specific materials to create "bullets" and a protective battle glove around her hand, and even expand into the form of an arm-shield. Abilities * Economic acumen: Amunet was a businesswoman, an owner of a club, a drug dealer and a leader of a meta-human protection services and an illegal technology black market organization. Weaknesses * Metal dependency: Amunet use of her powers required her to have small pieces of a particular type of metallic alloy at a close proximity to her. Also, her abilities did not appear strong enough to affect metal objects that are larger or heavier than the metal pieces in the bucket she carries with her. * Stronger magnets: Amunet's materials can be magnetized by stronger magnets, leaving her out of range of her weapons. Equipment * Bucket of alnico alloy: Amunet carried a bucket filled with specific metallic bolts nearby, specializing in the use of this metal to create constructs using her magnetokinesis powers. Category:Characters Category:Meta-humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains